Beautiful Music
by shadowed by passion
Summary: New Year's in Chicago is full of parties, work conferences, and piano playing hot guys. Can two people meet and manage to part ways once the New Year partying is over, or will what starts in Chicago, not be able to stay in Chicago? *potential for expanding into a mini fic*


**I will warn - this is rated M for a reason...so click the x if you have issues with sex...a lot of it...  
**

**Also, I originally planned this as a 3-4 chap story... but I can't promise I will go past this... I will NOT click complete, but I can't give promises. I have other stories that I'm writing that I've committed myself to.  
**

**But, I've bee holding on to this for months... so I figure I might as well share until I write more, or leave it as this.  
**

**This was originally donated for Fandom 4 Children...enjoy!**

xoxoxox**  
**

**EPOV**

"Scotch on the rocks."

"Sure thing."

I loosened my tie before dropping my head to the top of the bar.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked as he slid the drink toward me.

"Like you couldn't even imagine."

I tipped the drink back and swallowed it down.

"Another?"

I just nodded my head.

Today was by far the worst day I'd had in a long time. I was at a work conference, and seeing as it was day one of the conference, and there were thirteen more to go, I was in trouble. Needing alcohol after day one was a bad sign.

One can only listen to lectures on IV tubes and catheter inserters while Jessica Stanley rubs up on you for so long. I think she lived for these conferences; so she could get close to me, but this year, now that I was newly single, she was even worse. Day one and she already had her hand on my upper thigh during the lecture. The more I moved away, the closer she got, until I was sandwiched between her and another doctor with nowhere else to go. I hated to think of what she would attempt in a room full of doctors come day fourteen.

After two more drinks, I decided to head back to my room. Snow fell steadily outside, so I was stuck, locked in this building with nowhere to go. This year we were held up at the Ritz Carlton in Chicago, but at this moment, I wished I was back in Seattle, where my small pediatric clinic was. Beautiful hotel or not, I wanted to go back to my apartment and relax. Maybe drop down at my baby grand and play until the sun peeked over the horizon.

I was sure that would calm me.

Not that there was anything at home for me, other than my clinic. My home was empty, my life was empty. My heart was empty.

I scrunched my eyes shut. I needed to not think about that fact of my existence right now. It wouldn't help me feel better.

I tipped my head to the side both ways, cracking my neck, willing the tension and frustration away. I pulled at my tie again; suddenly feeling suffocated, even though it was already loosened. Thoughts of the crappy day coupled with my shitty life were beginning to be too much. I needed some way to relax before I lost it. I looked to the right and on the far end of the lobby was a dream come true. A beautiful, dark wood grand, sitting all by itself.

I walked over and ran my hands along the smooth lid. I looked around and saw that no one was watching. I lifted the lid and sat at the bench.

I played with the keys, checking to see if it was in tune. Thankfully for me and everyone else in the entry, it was.

I closed my eyes, tried to will my bad mood and thoughts away, as I let the music take over me.

I started with something I had written myself a few months back, right when things started to not go well. It was an angry and emotional piece for me, but I was sure for anyone else it was just a nice, soothing song.

As what I had written came to a close, I transitioned right into Pachelbel Canon. The piece was romantic and wanting. It reminded me of happier times. It was a huge contrast to the last song I played.

I kept playing and blocked out the rest of the room. People walked by I was sure; I could hear them behind the notes, but I was too involved in playing.

I closed my eyes and just felt the vibrations. I went to a whole other place as the music over took me. The song was special. It was 'our song.' We were going to dance to it at our wedding.

I ended up playing the song twice; just feeling it vibrate thought me… thoughts of her with it…

I faltered at the end as I again realized, I was not getting married. I was alone… I was empty.

While I played, my hair had fallen down around my face. I blew it out of my eyes, as I felt the prickling in my eyes. I was going to cry. I was a fucking pussy man that was going to cry. A lonely, crying man.

I opened my eyes, but kept my face down in hopes that no one could see the moisture on my face, as I went into a makeshift version of 'Jingle Bells.' Granted, it was a week post-Christmas, but it was still the season, and a far happier song.

Two days until New Years, and I was stuck here, alone in a hotel away from home, away from friends. Just away from everything. Not that I had anyone there for me, but still, it was better than shitty hotel food and beds and being away from what was mine; even if what was mine was minimal.

My emotional overload pulled me quickly from 'Jingle Bells' back to the song I started with. I closed my eyes and I played it. I had written the song for her, for how she ruined my life. I ended this time far darker than I had originally written it, and as I played the last note and opened my eyes, I realized I had gained an audience.

There were a few stray bills on the top of the piano lid, but when I stood to leave and the crowd parted, I saw her.

Sex on legs. Short black dress, long brown hair, high heels making those legs even longer. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't thought to look at anyone since she left… but now…

I wanted to catch up to her. I was drawn to her and I didn't know why. I saw her profile minutely as she entered the elevator.

_Wow_, was all that ran thought my mind.

xoxoxox

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock. Seven in the morning, fuck.

My dick was hard and I slept like shit. All I dreamt of was those legs… and the sliver of her face that I had seen. They haunted my dreams, but it wasn't really a haunting as much as an extreme want.

It had been a while since I was with anyone, mostly because I didn't want it, but something about those legs and her soft features sparked something dormant in me and made me want again.

Part of me wanted to ditch the conference today and stand at the elevator in hopes of seeing her again. Even a glimpse of those toned white legs and silky brown hair would fill my need. But I was boring and driven by the job, so here I sat, next to Jessica 'I'm a whore' Stanley, listening to some asshole try to sell us on his new venipuncture products. Even for me, butterfly needles and blood collection tubes just didn't do it for me.

Half way through the presentation I let my mind wander off to her. To her legs, her hair. Just to her. I imagined what her face looked like, what her voice sounded like. I was obsessed and stalkerish and I hadn't even met her, but just the thought of what I saw of her last night was addicting.

"Edward?"

My head snapped up and I looked to my right. "Huh?"

"Lunch break. I think maybe you dozed off there. Are you doing okay? Anything I can help you with?"

"Jessica," I paused to move her hand from my thigh. "I am fine and dandy and even if I did need help, I wouldn't come to you for it."

Her face dropped. "Oh."

Way to make a guy feel bad. Oh, shit I think that's a tear. "It's not that… it's just that you're a gynecologist, and uh, I'm just dandy in that aspect."

Jessica sniffled and forced a smile as a blush covered her face. "Oh, well yeah." She noticeably swallowed and pulled her lip into her mouth. I was sure that she was trying to look seductive, but she had something between her teeth and she just was, well, not seductive.

"Well, I'm going to get a bite to eat. See ya' after the break." I slid my chair back and exited as quickly as I could away from her.

I really needed to remember to find a seat away from her tomorrow.

xoxoxox

**BPOV**

I walked back into the hotel to a beautiful sound floating around the entry. I had been here a week and never once had I heard someone at the piano in the corner. I figured it was a decoration, something never played.

I was drawn to the sound. The song was something I had never heard before. It was tortured and depressing, yet light and needy. It was beautiful. I watched the face of the pianist as he changed from one song to the next.

This one I had heard. This one was almost a love song. Something you would hear at a wedding. I knew the song, but the name was beyond me.

My eyes stayed on the face of the man playing this beautiful music. He was gorgeous; hair falling into his face, his long fingers moving fluidly over the keys. He seemed pulled into what he was playing. His face reflected the notes.

The song changed to Jingle Bells and then back to the song I had first walked in on, but I didn't really notice because I was too focused on him. The song he played ripped at my soul. It told a story unlike simple words would have.

Just before the final note rang out, I dropped a ten on the top of the piano and walked away. A tear ran down my cheek before I realized it was happening.

Whoever wrote that song sure knew how to throw their emotion into it.

The door to the elevator opened just after the piano stopped. Part of me wanted to walk back over to him, to tell him he played beautifully, to tell him that just him playing tonight managed to make my whole evening just a little bit better, and left me with tears in my eyes. But I figured that would be weird, so I entered the elevator with thoughts of the music taking me away.

xoxoxox

**EPOV**

It was day three of the conference, and New Year's Eve and I was alone and wasted, in my hotel room… in my pajamas.

Happy New Year to me.

I rolled my eyes and took another swig out of my bottle of rum.

I heard the fireworks that were set off over Lake Michigan signifying it was a new year. Endings and new beginnings.

"What a joke."

I threw back my head, bottle in my mouth and swallowed. With alcohol you were never alone. I closed my eyes and thought of the beautiful brunette that teased my thoughts every waking moment and possessed every sleeping moment as well.

The fireworks stopped and I drank back the last of my bottle.

Well that just fucking sucked.

I pulled my jeans and a hoodie on and headed down to the bar. It was the second best place to get trashed. The first would have been staying here in my room, but the alcohol was gone.

The bar was packed and I thought that maybe this was a stupid move. I was about ready to call it a night, head back to my room, when I thought I saw her.

The side of her face, hair cascading down her back. She was mid laugh and beautiful. Another brunette sat next to her.

I stood there watching her. She took a drink of her beer and I envied the bottle.

I watched her, still not moving from the entry to the bar. She ran her hand through her long, dark hair as she looked toward the front of the bar.

That's when I saw what she saw. A tall, husky guy walking her way.

_Of course she was taken._

He set three beers down on the table. He sat across from her and the other girl.

She looked happy… and now I was even more in need of another drink.

I walked in and found an empty bar stool and plopped down.

"Rum and Coke. None of that bottom shelf shit, either." I handed the bartender my room key. "Apply to the tab, please."

Within a minute I had my drink and I was back to drowning my sorrows in good liquor. I kept looking over in her direction. I just couldn't help myself; I was drawn to her face and her smile, even if the smile was caused by someone other than me.

I was on my third drink and feeling pretty damn good… or bad, depending on how you looked at it, when I felt warmth on my left side.

"Hey."

I didn't answer… I didn't want to talk to anyone other than the bartender to get another drink.

"Aren't you that guy that was playing the piano the other night?"

I turned my eyes in the general direction of the voice talking to me when I saw those legs barely covered by a very short skirt. It was black and lace and it left very little to my imagination.

"Uh, yeah." I looked up at her and there she was. The girl that I had thought about non frickin' stop for days… and now that she was here, I couldn't think of what to say to her.

"Well, you were amazing. Happy New Year." She raised her bottle that the bartender just set down and spun out of the stool.

She had taken a few steps away from me before I found my voice.

"Hey?" I yelled over the people talking and the music.

She turned on her heel… and boy was it a heel.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Thanks." She took the few steps back toward me.

"You're welcome."

I held my hand out to her. "Edward."

She took my hand and shook it. "I'm Bella. So, what are you doing in Chicago, alone on New Year's?"

"Who said I was alone?"

"The three empty glasses in front of you," she said, smiling at me.

Oh…

"Work conference. What about you? Are you alone?" Pretty blunt for knowing she isn't….

"Well, I came into town for the holidays. My family lives here, but I have an architecture contract out here that I have to work on so… yeah."

"Architecture? So, what kind of buildings have you designed?"

"You know Trump tower?"

"Yeah, you designed that?" I said, a little over eager. _I'm so pathetic._

"Ha, no. The parking garage next door. I'm far from skilled enough to design a building like that."

"I bet you could do it." I gave her a small smile. I was flirting, right? I wasn't sure… it had been a while

"And you know this _how_, Edward?" she asked, placing her free hand on her hip and giving me a sideways glance.

"Uh, well…"

"Just screwing with you," she said with a smile, "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a pediatrician."

"Oh, you're here with that medical conference, huh? I've seen tons of white coats around here."

"Yeah, I'm with them."

"Well, Edward. It was lovely to meet you, but I should get back to my friends. Maybe I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah. Happy New Year, Bella."

"You too."

And she was gone.

xoxoxox

I rested my head against the wall of the shower as I rubbed my hand up and down my cock.

The hotel conditioner was not the same as my own.

I closed my eyes and saw her. Her long legs, her hair. Her chest barely covered by the dress she wore.

"Fuuuck!" My hand hit the wall as I came, the stream of my release hitting the wall and running down.

I closed my eyes and I could see her, hear her voice in my head.

I shut the water off and I curled up in bed, naked and wet, wishing I wasn't alone.

xoxoxox

I woke to a knock on the door that just wouldn't stop. I rolled to the side and saw it was only eight in the morning, on a Saturday after I had drank my weight in alcohol.

Fuck that.

I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to ignore the noise, but it just wouldn't stop.

I climbed out of bed, still naked and threw on some pajama pants. Sucked to be whoever was at my door this early.

"What?" I yelled as I swung the door open.

Scared, beautiful brown eyes stared back at me.

"Sorry. Bella, right?" I had to play stupid. If I acted like I had thought nothing of her for days I would look crazy. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I just wanted to give you this." She thrust her hand at me. She held my card to charge to my room.

_What the hell?_

"You left this at the bar and the bartender saw us talking. He assumed I knew you so he gave it to me to return."

I took the card out of her hand and I shocked her. A zap of electricity from me to her.

"Sorry."

"It's winter in Chicago, nothing is worse here than the static electricity," she said with a small smile.

We stood there staring at one another. I was taking in her beauty; and God was she amazing looking. Even in jeans and a sweater, she looked runway worthy.

"Well, I guess I should go. It looks like I interrupted you."

I looked down at myself, my chest was bare, my dick had a semi and I was sure Bella could see it.

_Way to go, __Cullen. You're a dip shit. _

She turned and took a step away from me. "Wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn back to look at me. "I'm not busy at all. Would you like to go out to breakfast with me? Yanno, if you're not busy?"

She turned back and looked at me now. "I uh," her voice cut off and she looked to the floor.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm some strange guy so, why would I expect you to want to go out with me… although; you were the one to come to my door, so I can't be that scary to you."

"I just-"

"You're here with someone, huh?" It hit me that she didn't really answer that question last night.

"No, I'm not with anyone, I just... oh fuck it, sure. Let's go to breakfast."

_Well that was easier than expected._

"K, let me get dressed really fast and we can go somewhere. Do you want to come in while I put on some clothes?" We were standing right outside my door, in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh, sure." I moved so Bella could come in, but she didn't come past the doorway.

"Give me a sec." I winked at her before I ran into the room.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and started to change as quickly as I could. "So, Bella, where do you want to go? You said you had family here, are you familiar with the area?"

"We can go to anywhere. I was raised out in the suburbs, so my knowledge of this area is not the best," she yelled back at me.

I pulled my hoodie over my head as I walked back toward the other room. Bella sucked in a breath as I came through the doorway. "Ready?"

She nodded at me and we headed out to eat.

xoxoxox

**BPOV**

I sat with Jake and Leah, old friends from back in school. They had heard I was in town and alone on New Year's, so they offered to come into the city to spend the night with me.

I was half under the table when I could feel eyes on me. You know that feeling when you know someone is looking at you? Well, I got it. Normally, I would put it off on being drunk, like really drunk, but I felt like this was something more.

I started looking around, trying to see who was staring, when I saw that piano-playing-sex-god quickly turn his head from my direction.

I excused myself from Jake and Leah, offering to go and get some more drinks, although we were all still drinking the ones Jake just brought back. They both declined, but I still wanted to get another so I could try and talk to whoever he was.

I ended up telling him that he was amazing on the piano. Part of me wanted to ask him to play again for me, right then, but he didn't look too happy to be bothered, at least not at first.

The longer I stood there talking to him, the less annoyed he seemed to get. I wished him a happy New Year and headed back to Jake and Leah.

"Who's that guy?" Jake asked when I got back to the table.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "His name is Edward. The other night he was playing the piano out in the entry. I told him he was a good pianist. That's all."

"Looked like more than that from over here." I pushed Jake's shoulder and rolled my eyes. "Hey, B, just giving you a guy's point of view here, that's all."

"Whatever, Jake."

The bar was at last call and emptying out. We finished our drinks and headed to the door.

"Hey brunette in the short dress!" someone behind me yelled. I turned on instinct because well, I was a brunette and in a very short dress. I looked in the general area that I heard the yell come from and the bartender was waving his hands. "Yeah, you!" he yelled again.

I pointed at my chest, trying to make sure he was really talking to me.

He nodded his head in response.

I walked back to the bar and the bartender handed me a card. "That guy you were talking to before, you a friend of his? He left this. Do you know him to drop it off?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll give him the card," I said, nodding back at him.

I slid the card into my bra and headed back to say good night to my friends.

Now I had a reason to see him again.

xoxoxox

I didn't care that I hadn't fallen asleep until almost four in the morning, I was keyed up and dying to see Edward again.

In the short amount of time that I had slept, all I dreamt about was him. The way he talked, the way he swallowed, the way his fingers moved over the keys on the piano the first night I saw him.

At seven thirty, I finally got out of bed, showered and flipped the room card around in my hand.

Just before eight I figured I could go up there, knock on the door and pray he answered. He had been pretty fucked up the last time I saw him, but I just couldn't wait to see him again.

I took the stairs to Edward's floor. I used the two flights to think about what I would say; if anything, to him. I wanted to get to know him, even just in a friendly capacity. I had overheard some of the other doctors say they still had a week and a half left, so I was confident that Edward would at least be here as long.

I reached his room and I knocked quietly. It was after eight… it wasn't too early, right?

He didn't answer, so after a minute or two, I knocked again, and again, and again until the door flung open, and holy shit, he stood before me in some thin ass pajama pants leaving nothing to my imagination.

Today was the day I wish I had a child that was in need of a pediatrician!

I handed Edward the card, suddenly feeling foolish about offering to bring this to him. I didn't know him; I was just hot for him, so it seemed to work out to my benefit.

Our fingers touched and we shocked each other. I made a joke about static electricity, but I felt the shock all the way to my core. It was more than the dryness of the building.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him. His body was amazing, don't get me wrong, but his face, in its just woke state was almost childlike in the way it held no stress.

The last two times I had seen him, he looked as if he had been beaten to his soul and was ready to give up, but right now he looked free.

He didn't move, or say anything, so I politely excused myself. I didn't know if he had picked up someone the night before and needed to head back to her or what.

I was only a half a step away when he asked me to breakfast. I was shocked and excited and nervous all at once. I wanted, no, _needed _to just know this man. He was something that I was sure I would never come across again and why not do one stupid thing in my life?

I acted stupid, maybe uninterested so he wouldn't think I was crazy, and stalking him in any way.

His face dropped and I needed to fix this so I agreed to breakfast with him.

I was cautious; even though I had a feeling he was as safe as a newborn.

He went and got dressed and I stood in the doorway to his suite, looking around. Being a doctor sure had perks.

Edward dressed quickly and as he came back into the main room, he was pulling his sweater over his head. His jeans sat low on his hips and the top band of his boxers showed.

How did someone so hot turn out to be a doctor? Weren't all really sexy guys models and shit? Not doctors.

We walked down to the corner and picked up a cab. We asked the driver to take us to a breakfast restaurant that was close.

We ended up at IHOP a few miles away. On the way there, we talked about the weather and how long we were both in town, but nothing of importance.

When we got there, he told me to wait in the car while he paid the driver then came around to open my door.

It was sweet, gentlemanly; something no guy I had ever dated before had done for me.

He placed his hand lightly on the small of my back as we made our way into the restaurant.

Once inside it felt like the air between us was thick. I didn't know what to say and he seemed just as conflicted.

The waitress broke the silence at our table by taking our order.

When she walked away, Edward looked at me and smiled.

"So, Bella, where do you call home?" he asked. God, his voice was spectacular. So smooth and trusting.

"Uh, you probably won't have any idea where I am talking about, but I live about three hours or so outside of Seattle."

"Where at?_ I_ live in Seattle."

My jaw may have dropped just a tad. "Uh, in Forks."

"I know where that is."

"Yeah, I needed out of the big city. I started out in Seattle about ten years ago, right out of high school, but it was too much. So I moved to Port Angles and then to Forks."

"So is your office in Forks?"

"Yes it is. Swan Architecture is mine. Have you heard of it?"

He shook his head.

"Well maybe someday you can drop by the office. It is just a handful of us. I do the designs, not the construction, but I have companies I work hand in hand with to build… and I'm sure this is not what you want to hear about."

"Bella, I'm enjoying getting to hear about you and your life." He gave me a crooked smile that made my insides melt.

"Yeah, well enjoying it or not, I've shared enough. Tell me about you, Mr. MD. How long have you been a doctor?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I've been out of med school for a while, but I started my practice about three years ago. I needed a break from the ER and I wanted a more personal relationship with the people I treated. Don't get me wrong, I loved helping people in the ER, but I hated never knowing what happened next."

"That's very noble of you."

Somewhere in the middle of who we were and what we did, our food was brought to the table.

We ate in silence, but I kept my eye on him. He had this aura around him that oozed confidence.

We talked after the food was cleared as we drank coffee.

He made me feel comfortable.

I liked it. I wanted more. I hoped he did as well.

xoxoxox

**EPOV**

Breakfast kind of turned into brunch by the time we left. I insisted on paying. Not because I wanted her to think this was a date, but because she saved me a lot of money by bringing back my room card. If the wrong person had gotten hold of that, I could have been paying one expensive bill at the end of my stay.

I was shocked to say the least at the fact we didn't live that far from one another. Maybe she would be down for a semi long distance relationship.

_Yeah right, Edward. She is too good for you, _I thought as we got out of the cab returning us back to the hotel

My inner voice was right. This was stupid. I wasn't worthy of any girl, her time or her love.

We walked back into the lobby quietly. My current thoughts were bringing me down.

We passed the piano and Bella spoke up, "Would you play again?"

"I guess I could." I smiled at her and sat down at the bench. She followed but stood to the side.

I started off slow; a melody that had been running through my head all morning. I wasn't sure where it came from but I knew I would need to write it down. It was good. Far more upbeat than the song I had played the first time Bella heard me.

As the song finished, I slid over on the bench and patted the spot next to me, requesting Bella to come sit with me.

"I can't play," she said shyly.

"Sure you can. I'll teach you." I grabbed her hand in mine and weaved our fingers together. "You play what I play. You move your hands along with me."

The hand of hers that was away from me, she placed up on the keys and played a few stray notes. The idea of throwing her on top of the piano and kissing her ran through my mind. I bet we would make beautiful music like that.

I shook my head and told her where to place her fingers. The hand of hers that I held played the middle notes with me. By the time we were done we had created our own version of chop sticks. One that took three hands instead of four and was riddled with errors. But that didn't matter; it was still a lovely sound because it came with Bella's help.

The last note rang through the near-empty foyer of the hotel.

Our hands stayed locked together as she looked at me, her eyes staring deep into mine.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then quickly closed it. I brought my free hand to her face and ran the back of my fingers against her cheek.

Her eyes closed slightly and she leaned into my touch.

Maybe a long distance relationship was possible after all.

xoxoxox

She asked if she could come up to my room, so we could talk and I agreed. She wanted to get to know me better. Who was I to say no, I wanted to get to know her better as well.

On the way up to the hotel room, she was bold and reached for my hand again in the elevator. My thumb ran over her knuckles and her whole body moved closer to mine.

As soon as the door to my room was open, her hands were on me. Both hands were on my chest and her eyes looked up at me, pleading.

I kicked the door shut and pushed her against the door. My lips met hers. My kiss was soft, but she wanted more. She pulled on the back of my head, bringing me closer to her. I deepened the kiss as her hands tugged on my hair.

Our tongues danced together in one another's mouths. She moaned and moved her hands down my back to the bottom of my shirt. I broke the kiss, both of us panting, as I removed my shirt with one hand.

As soon as my shirt was off, her mouth was back on mine. I ran my hands down her back until I got to her ass. I squeezed it lightly before lifting her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us toward my bed.

We bumped into the door frame and then the wall of the bedroom before I finally got us to the bed.

I lay her down and then lay beside her.

"Bella," I said, sucking in a breath.

"Edward," she replied with a smile before her mouth met mine again.

We kissed and felt the other with our hands, staying above each other's clothes.

I wanted more, my straining cock in my pants, wanted more, but I didn't want to ruin it.

Bella finally pulled back, completely out of breath.

"I normally don't do things like this," she said breathlessly.

"We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to," I said as I kissed my way down her neck.

"Even if it's not something I normally do, I want to. I want you." Her words were sure, very definitive.

I nodded at her. "I feel the same way, Bella."

Her mouth met mine as her hands explored down my chest to where my pants were buckled. It was plainly obvious I was hard. My dick strained against my jeans. Her hand ran lightly over the bulge and my hips thrust toward her on instinct.

"Fuck," I moaned.

She smiled against my lips and gave me a quick kiss before she got up on her knees. She popped the button on my pants and slowly unzipped my jeans.

My cock popped free and her mouth made an 'o'.

She palmed me and I was sure I would come just at that simple contact.

She moved above me and then off the bed. I wanted to protest until she started to pull up her sweater.

She slowly teased me as she stripped herself bare.

She pulled her sweater up over her head. She had on a tank top underneath. It showed off every feature she had. Her tits were poking out the top of her tank from the playing around we had done.

She ran her hands down her body and how I wished I was her hands. I was dying for a touch.

She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her jeans before she moved her hands to the front of her pants and undid the button.

She slowly slid her jeans down her body.

She stood before me in a pair of lace boy shorts and her tank top and bra. She was beautiful. She was fit without being overly muscular.

I lay back quickly to pull my jeans and boxers the rest of the way down. I then sat up, completely naked before her and reached my hands out toward her.

She moved forward and was back in my arms. I lay down and pulled her with me.

My cock rubbed on her thigh as I moved my hands under her tank. I pulled it up over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Damn, you are beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"You are too, Edward."

She kissed and licked and nibbled down my chest. I was dying for more. I wanted to thrust into her, but I knew I needed to take this slow if I wanted us to enjoy this.

She moved her body down my body; she stopped at my cock. She rubbed it between her tits and then licked the tip. A shiver ran through my whole body.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. Pure lust was all they held.

"Bella, come here…" I reached my hands down to where she was. My hands ran down her face, through her hair and down her back as she made her way back up my body. I cupped her ass as she hovered over me.

All I needed to do was move just slightly and I would be in her. We would come together.

I had just met her, yet I wanted to never let go of her.

She ground her hips on me and the tip of my cock slowly slid in.

We both moaned together before she slowly lifted off me.

She kissed my neck, right at the base of my ear. I was completely at her mercy. I didn't care that she had just pulled off me; I was putty in her hands, willing to do anything for her.

She was in control and I was completely submissive at that point.

Her tongue trailed around the outer edge of my ear. "We need a condom, baby."

I moaned at her words. I hated to get up and leave her here, but I knew I had a pack of three condoms in my suitcase. My friend, Emmett gave them to me right before I left for the airport, 'just in case.'

I wrapped my arm around Bella and rolled to lift her out of bed with me. She held on with her arms tight around my back and her legs around my waist.

With each step I took, my cock rubbed up against her wet folds. It took every ounce of concentration to not throw her against the wall and take her.

I set her on the top of the table where my suitcase was. I pulled back as her arms and legs fell back.

She placed her hands on the table behind her; her legs were spread wide. It was like a buffet, just for me.

Completely forgetting about the condom, I dropped to my knees before her.

I lifted her legs over my shoulders and kissed her right inner thigh. She wiggled closer to me with every kiss I made up her leg until I was at her apex.

I placed a light kiss on her clit before I inserted a finger. Moving my finger in and out slowly, I licked her clit lightly until her whole body tensed.

I sucked on her clit until her body stilled. My hands slid down her legs, spreading them wider as I licked my way up her folds, savoring everything she had to give me.

Her fingers weaved themselves through my hair. She tugged lightly, bringing me back to my feet.

"Wow," was all she said before she pulled my mouth back to hers. Her kiss was full of fire. I was going to melt under her at this rate.

She moved to kiss down my jaw and neck. "Condom," she whispered between kisses.

I reached around her and pulled the package out of the top pocket of my suitcase.

She took it in her hands and tore it opened. Her hands ghosted down my abdomen until they got to my aching hard cock.

She wrapped the hand without the condom around it and gripped it a bit, bringing her hand from the base to the tip. She lightly ran the tips of her fingers under the head causing me to jerk toward her.

She kissed my lower lip as she slid the condom on. As soon as her hands moved from the base, I slid my hands down her back to her ass. I tightened my grip on her and pulled her right to the edge of the table.

I slid into her effortlessly. Her hands moved around my neck as I gripped her ass tighter and thrust in and out.

She leaned her top half back as I felt her tighten around me. I moved one hand from her ass to her prefect tit and took her nipple into my mouth.

Bella moaned out in pleasure and tightened her legs around my waist.

I was ready to come. I knew I was. I wanted to hold off. I didn't want this to end yet.

I lifted her up from the table, never leaving her warmth.

I walked us back to the bed and lay her down. We found our rhythm together; our mouths and hands exploring the other's body.

Bella ran her hands down my back, and dug her nails into my flesh. As I felt her tighten around me, I quickened my movements until we both came together.

My movements stilled but I didn't move from on top of her until we had both came down from the high we were on.

I kissed Bella's lips one last time before I rolled next to her in bed. She rolled into me and that's how we stayed.

xoxoxox

"So, you go back tomorrow, huh?" she asked as she ran her fingers up my bare chest.

"Yeah." I kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have patients that expect me back."

Ever since New Year's day, Bella and I were only apart when we had to go to our respective work commitments. She still had another week before she was able to go back to Washington. She ended up getting signed on to a very large contract three days into the New Year and was required to stay until everything was on track.

The last seven days with her had been remarkable. We talked about a future, getting back together in Washington once we were both there. I wanted it badly; she was scared that the appeal would wear off once we got back home. Every time it came up in conversation, Bella was hesitant with an always, 'we'll see.'

I assured her it wouldn't, that there was no one but her that I ever wanted. That I didn't know what it was to live until I had her in my arms. She was more to me than anyone else I had ever had.

Part of me wondered if she did have someone, if that was why she was so scared to agree to a long distance thing. I told her I would come to her on every weekend, but something was holding her back.

I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to think that after tomorrow morning I may never see her again. I kissed her lightly and she rolled so she was on top of me, letting me have her again.

xoxoxox

**Hope it was worth the read :)**


End file.
